El Halcón de Calipso
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Camus revisa entre sus libros antiguos buscando una historia que podria afectar a alguien querido. Finalmente la encuentra, una leyenda que habla de amistad más alla de todo, de una ninfa solitaria y un amigo sabio y amable, juntos lograron lo imposible y recuerdan que un gran amigo puede cambiarnos la vida. One-Shot historia sacada de uno de mis fics ¡puede leerse por si solo! R


_**N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno quiero explicar la razón por la que publiqué esta historia por separado... para los que no conocen mi fic "Recuerdos del Halcón" les diré que esta historia se relaciona con ese fic, pero puede ser leída por su cuenta como un One-Shot **__** de ahí la razón de que lo publique como tal.**_

_**Para aquellos que ya leyeron mi fic, no es necesario que lean esta versión, pero si quieren pueden leer la mirada de Camus respecto a esta...**_

_**Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad y me dejaran Reviews :-D**_

_**¡Les dejo la historia!**_

_**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, pero la historia de Calipso y de su amigo me pertenece ;-)**_

**"El Halcón de Calipso"**

Camus era conocido entre los caballeros de oro por su frío temperamento, solo su mejor amigo: Milo de Escorpio, sabía que esto no era del todo verdad.

Había una cosa que le hacía perder la calma... su hermanita pequeña: Meryl, una niña de apenas siete años, cabello negro y ojos azules. Una pequeña enérgica e inteligente que había quedado a su cuidado.

Cuando supo que sus padres habían muerto, su corazón había dado un vuelco, no solo a causa de la tristeza (después de todo también eran sus padres) sino por el destino de su hermana menor: un orfanato... ese era un lugar difícil, sobre todo para una niña tímida como ella.

Cuando ella le envió una carta rogándole que fuera a buscarla, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad el negar su pedido, era mejor que estuviera lejos del Santuario y que llevara una vida normal... eso se dijo una y otra vez mientras escribía la negativa.

Pero... el destino no quiso que fuera así...

Cuando Mery le contó del incidente rogó al Patriarca que le permitiera ir por ella y llevarla al Santuario... se le concedió su deseo, con una condición... él aceptó y la llevó a vivir en el Santuario, junto a él...

Ese destino que sospechaba pudiera pesar sobre su hermana lo llevó a buscar en los libros antiguos de su estudio, entre las leyendas poco conocidas y olvidadas por los mortales comunes.

Pero no para ellos, en el Santuario nunca olvidaban.

Por fin lo halló, puso con cuidado el libro polvoriento sobre su escritorio. Pasó a través de las páginas escritas en griego antiguo, buscando **esa **leyenda...

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba suspiró y comenzó a leer...

* * *

_Cuando los dioses se dividieron el mundo al dios Poseidón le tocó el mar. Poseidón tenía una hija a la que amaba mucho, tanto la amaba, que para protegerla de la crueldad de dioses y hombres la escondió en una isla en medio del océano._

_Su hija era la ninfa Calipso, no era una diosa, ni siquiera tenía un gran poder. Pero poseía una increíble belleza y gran bondad._

_Sin embargo Calipso siempre estaba sola, sin importar a donde fuese en la isla solo veía el ir y venir del océano. Aunque a veces hablaba con su padre, este insistía en decirle que era más seguro para ella seguir como estaba._

_Poseidón se había asegurado de rodearla de corrientes y vientos traicioneros para que ningún hombre o dios pudiera llegar hasta ella._

_Un día Calipso paseaba por el bosque de su isla cuando, de repente, un sonido agudo la paralizó donde estaba. La joven ninfa no tenía ni idea de que significaba ese sonido, no era el canto de un ave, ni el susurrar del viento. Al escucharlo de nuevo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, aquel sonido era el de una criatura sufriendo. Calipso corrió ligera como una pluma, pues esa era la forma en la que corrían las ninfas, como un susurro en el bosque, como una hoja al viento. No entendía el porque de esa necesidad de apresurarse, pero así lo hizo. Un nuevo chillido hizo eco en el bosque mientras ella intentaba localizar la fuente, por esto pudo adivinar que el animal herido era algún tipo de ave._

_Después de algún tiempo pudo localizar el origen en un claro del bosque, lo extraño era que ese claro estaba totalmente congelado y cubierto de nieve... en el centro Calipso vio el ave más hermosa que jamás había visto: un halcón, pero no un halcón cualquiera, no solo era grande y despedía poder, sino que era de un color azul tan brillante, que incluso el mar parecía palidecer en comparación. El pico y las brillantes garras eran afilados y de color plateado, las plumas de las alas eran largas y lustrosas, pero algunas estaban manchadas de carmesí... el color de la sangre._

_Calipso se apresuró a correr a su lado, alargó un brazo para tomar al ave, pero tuvo que esquivar un picotazo que por poco le arranca la mano. La nieve alrededor del halcón estaba tiñéndose de sangre._

__Tranquilo, no te haré daño. – le dijo suavemente al ave, procurando tranquilizarla. Notó la desconfianza en la mirada de esta. – Si no tratamos esa herida, morirás. Déjame ayudarte. – dicho esto Calipso rasgo parte de su vestido para tener con que vendar la herida del halcón, quien observaba todo, alerta a cada movimiento. Al final se resignó y dejó que las hábiles manos de Calipso curaran sus heridas._

_Cuando terminó, Calipso tomó en brazos al halcón y lo llevo a su casa._

_Pasaron varios días en los cuales Calipso cuidó del halcón, en esos días Calipso, deleitada por tener compañía, no dejaba de hablarle, le contó todo sobre su situación y sobre su ignorancia del mundo exterior. Aunque cuidarlo era algo problemático, ya que cualquier superficie donde el ave se posara quedaba congelada al instante y podía provocar una fuerte nevada con solo el batir de un ala, pero por algún motivo su poder no la afectaba._

_Un día la ninfa regresó llorando después de hablar con su padre. Al entrar en su hogar, fue directo a sus aposentos. Calipso contempló desde su ventana el inmenso océano, siempre revuelto y lleno de vientos peligrosos para no dejar que ningún ser viviente se acercase a ella. Un ligero batir de alas y un brusco descenso de la temperatura la alertaron. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a su nuevo compañero posado sobre su mesa (la cual ahora estaba cubierta completamente por hielo) mirándola fijamente._

__ ¿Ya te estás recuperando, verdad? – le dijo volteándose para hablarle de frente. – incluso ya puedes volar cortas distancias. Pronto podrás irte de aquí... – la mirada de la ninfa se oscureció por las lágrimas. – como te envidio, quisiera tener alas como tú. Para poder volar, desafiar la voluntad de mi padre y poder así conocer algo del mundo exterior. No importa que tan crueles sean los hombres... debe haber bondad y belleza allí afuera... pero... ¡No sé nada! – Calipso cubrió sus ojos con las manos en un intento inútil de detener su llanto. – ¿Cómo voy a saber algo aquí encerrada? ¡Ya no quiero estar tan sola! – sus rodillas cedieron y la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo._

__ ¿Quieres...? – una voz suave, profunda y masculina se escuchó en la habitación. Calipso alzó la vista desconcertada, solo el halcón estaba allí._

__ ¿Quieres que te cuente del mundo? – la voz provenía del ave. No había duda alguna. Incluso si esta no movía el pico, su voz se escuchaba clara en la mente de Calipso. – Te contaré todo. Sobre la maldad y la bondad de humanos y dioses, sobre sus creaciones, sus leyendas e historia, sobre los lugares que he visto y las personas que he conocido... entonces ya no estarás en la oscuridad. Te contaré todo lo que sé y te haré compañía, en pago por haberme salvado. – la ninfa podía oír la sonrisa en la voz del halcón._

__Sí, me gustaría oírlo. – Calipso se secó las lágrimas y levantó el rostro con una sonrisa. – ¡Cuéntamelo todo por favor!_

_Así comenzaron las lecciones de la ninfa, Calipso no solo ignoraba las cosas más simples, sino que fuera de las leyes de los dioses ignoraba todo lo demás, así que el halcón se encontró con la ardua tarea de enseñarle incluso el ciclo de las estaciones. Pero las ansias de conocimiento de Calipso eran tan grandes que no tuvo demasiadas dificultades. El vocabulario del halcón era tan elocuente como amplio su conocimiento, de forma tal que al contarle a Calipso sobre los animales que había visto en sus viajes por el mundo, ella casi podía verlos entrando a su hogar, o escondiéndose en el bosque, donde continuaban su aprendizaje._

_Más adelante Calipso mostró un interés particular en los humanos y en su relación con los dioses._

_Un día mientras paseaban por el bosque le preguntó al halcón, el cual volaba por encima de ella, por esta relación._

_El halcón le contó a Calipso que los dioses exigían a los humanos que les rindieran tributo y que a cambio si algún dios particular tomaba afecto por un humano le protegía, como también si un humano lo ofendía, ya fuera intencionalmente o no, era castigado severamente._

__ ¿Por qué, si la ofensa fue accidental o involuntaria, no debería el humano ser perdonado? – preguntó la ninfa confundida._

__Eso trae sin cuidado a los dioses, incluso tu padre es así. A ellos solo les importa la ofensa cometida. Por ejemplo Hera castiga y persigue a las mortales que fueron cortejadas por su esposo, incluso sabiendo que muchas veces ellas fueron incapaces de rechazarlo._

__Por eso mi padre me confinó a la isla…_

__Posiblemente, pero no nos desviemos del tema. Los dioses son injustos y caprichosos, muchas veces los humanos pagan el precio de sus caprichos o de sus guerras. Lo único que distingue a los dioses de los mortales, en mi opinión, es que ellos son inmortales y mucho más poderosos, con el poder de recompensar o castigar lo que les parezca._

_Calipso guardo silencio por unos instantes, antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta._

__ ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan seguro? – le pregunto Calipso sentándose a la sombra de un árbol, el halcón siempre le contaba muchas cosas, pero su tono era tan seguro... quería saber como había aprendido tanto._

_El halcón se posó en una roca a su lado y sacudió las alas para desentumecerlas._

__Porque llevo años viajando y buscando..._

__ ¿Buscando que?_

__Conocimiento... buscando entender cosas... no sé de donde vengo, solo sé que nací un día y ya. No hay otros de mi especie, y si los hay yo no los he visto. Pero eso dejo de importarme hace años. He llegado a conocer y comprender un gran número de cosas. Hubo un tiempo que me obsesioné con la justicia, quería buscar la justicia perfecta o el modelo de justicia perfecto. Nunca los encontré, pero encontré algo muy parecido y ¿Quién lo diría? Lo encontré de la mano de un dios. – Calipso miró al ave con curiosidad – La diosa Athena es lo más cercano a la justicia que encontré jamás. Ella clama proteger a la humanidad de los caprichos de los otros dioses, incluso si significa desafiar al propio Zeus o sacrificar su propia vida mortal, como sabes los dioses nunca mueren realmente, sus almas vuelven al olimpo fuera del alcance de los mortales o son selladas por un largo tiempo. – Calipso asintió, sabía eso. – pero ella esta dispuesta a llegar a ese punto. Sus guerreros los "caballeros de Athena" la protegen y su misión es defender la tierra junto a ella sin ninguna recompensa, solo por el honor de servirle y proteger la justicia. Es la única diosa que he llegado a respetar._

_Calipso contempló el horizonte meditando sobre todo lo que el halcón le había dicho... después de haberlo escuchado por tanto tiempo tenía sus propias ideas sobre lo correcto y sobre la justicia. Pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, habían pasado ya muchos años desde que el halcón estaba con ella, pero este, por más extraordinario que fuera, no era inmortal. En otras palabras, Calipso le temía al tiempo..._

_Un día Calipso, contemplaba por la ventana la tormenta que su padre había enviado como castigo a su última discusión. Pues, gracias al las enseñanzas del halcón, Calipso podía argumentar en contra de lo que su padre le ordenaba, en lugar de simplemente obedecerle. Al final la había castigado privándole de uno de sus pocos placeres, su paseo por el bosque junto a su amigo._

_Calipso suspiró descontenta con esto. El halcón la miró y voló hacia ella._

__ ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – le pregunto posándose frente a ella._

__Mi padre hizo esto a propósito, no le gusta que discuta sus decisiones. A veces no creo que lo que hace sea solo para protegerme, sino que me guarda como quien esconde una joya para que otro no se la quite... es egoísta. – el halcón miró atentamente a Calipso, como queriendo leer sus emociones._

__ ¿Te gustaría ver algo? – le preguntó el halcón con un tono algo burlón._

__Sí._

__Entonces vallamos afuera. – el halcón salió volando sin esperar respuesta. Así que a Calipso no le quedo más remedio que seguirlo._

_Se quedó en el portal a salvo de la lluvia, viendo como el halcón volaba directo hacia el cielo tormentoso. Por unos instantes la idea absurda de que el halcón iba a abandonarla se instaló en su mente. Esperó con ansiedad a que este volviera, cuando al fin lo vislumbró entre las nubes: un manchón azul entre tanto gris y negro. De repente la lluvia dejó de caer..._

_En su lugar caían grandes copos de nieve, eso solo al principio. En cuanto Calipso salió del portal los copos de nieve se convirtieron en enormes cristales de nieve, todos diferentes uno del otro, se acumulaban en la tierra brillantes como joyas. Llena de felicidad y maravillada ante tal espectáculo la ninfa se apresuró a abandonar el refugio del portal y comenzó a bailar bajo la nieve que caía junto a los cristales. El castigo de Poseidón se convirtió en una de las mayores alegrías de Calipso._

_Aquella noche Calipso estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando una pregunta cruzó por su mente, se reprochó a sí misma el no haberlo preguntado antes._

__ ¿Tienes un nombre?_

__No... – el halcón estaba encaramado a la ventana. – ¿Acaso necesito uno?_

__No... Pero ¿No te molesta que siempre te hable de "tu"?_

__Nunca lo había pensado... – respondió el halcón, reflexivo. – nunca tuve nadie que me llamara por un nombre específico de todas formas._

__ ¡Pues yo lo haré! – Pensó por unos instantes y al final dijo – ¡Te llamaré Diamante! ¿Te gusta?_

_El halcón estuvo en silencio unos instantes..._

__Sí, me gusta. – la felicidad se le notaba en la voz, felicidad por al fin tener un nombre... por ser lo bastante amado como para llevar un nombre. – de ahora en más me llamaré Diamante._

_Los años pasaron, sin efecto alguno para Calipso, pero Diamante era diferente, para él los años significaron envejecer, su vuelo era más lento, más cansado, sin embargo se rehusaba a terminar con sus paseos juntos, con sus largas charlas... su tiempo en la tierra de los vivos se agotaba. Sin importar cuanto Calipso rogó a los dioses, no podían concederle la inmortalidad a una criatura, pues esta era privilegio de los dioses y sus hijos no mortales._

_Finalmente, una noche de luna llena, Diamante sintió que su tiempo se acababa. Miró la luna através de la ventana y luego a su amiga durmiendo ¿Como se sentiría cuando al despertar ya no lo viera? ¿Lo buscaría? ¿Cómo se sentía él al saber que esta era su ultima luna?... triste y asustado. Esa era la verdad... una parte de él sabía que era mejor irse ahora para que ella no tuviera que verlo, pero la otra quería despertarla y pedirle consuelo... pedirle que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que no debía tener miedo... era un deseo egoísta, la apreciaba demasiado como para hacerle eso, no quería que viera como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo y lo transformaba en un cascarón vacío. Una lágrima se transformó en cristal al rodar por su pico plateado ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Él también podía llorar..._

_Se disponía a partir mientas aún le quedaban fuerzas para volar._

__ ¿A dónde vas tan tarde? – la voz adormilada de Calipso lo hizo girar la cabeza. – no debes esforzarte tanto, te hará daño._

__Lo siento, pero es hora de partir... – la tristeza que empañaba la voz de Diamante era tanta que Calipso se despertó totalmente y fue junto a él._

__Diamante ¿Qué ocurre? – Calipso miró los ojos de su amigo, se lo notaba tan cansado... y también muy triste... y algo más. Diamante tenía miedo._

_El corazón de Calipso dio un vuelco y por un momento creyó que iba a morir de pena. Solo una cosa haría que Diamante intentara huir en la noche y que tuviera miedo... estrechó el cuerpo de su único amigo entre sus brazos, lo sintió temblar._

__ ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? Las estrellas y la luz de la luna bastarán para que podamos ver. – le dijo, su voz sonaba calmada, pero las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas delataban sus verdaderos sentimientos._

__Sí. – fue todo lo que Diamante respondió. Ambos sabían que sería su último paseo._

_La luna iluminaba más que nunca, algunos dicen que quizás la diosa Artemisa, apenada por la escena, le otorgó a la luna la luz más brillante que jamás había tenido... solo para que los amigos no se extraviaran en su paseo, para que las plumas de Diamante y la nieve que caía brillaran con aquella luz plateada._

_Cuando las fuerzas le fallaron y Diamante cayó, Calipso lo atrapó antes de que este se golpeara contra el suelo. Ella siguió caminando con él en brazos hasta alcanzar el claro donde lo encontró por primera vez. Se sentó mirando las estrellas. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro._

__Por favor no nos separen... – le imploró al cielo, su voz melodiosa estaba empapada de tristeza._

__Esta bien... a toda criatura nos llega el fin algún día. Al menos ya no estoy solo. – incluso su voz era débil, la noche avanzaba y se llevaba a Diamante con ella._

__Era yo quien estaba sola antes de que vinieras. No tienes idea de que tan feliz estuve cuando me hablaste por primera vez, cuando comenzaste a enseñarme, conocí una forma de libertad que no puede ser arrebatada, ni siquiera por mi padre. – dirigió hacia Diamante su rostro sonriente a pesar de las lágrimas. – Fue todo gracias a ti, tú me liberaste... pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ti... no puedo ayudarte. – las lagrimas de Calipso se transformaron en cristal al tocar a Diamante._

__Prométeme que ya nunca serás prisionera de nadie, prométeme que jamás me olvidarás. – Diamante le imploró a su amiga, ese era su único deseo._

_Calipso miró a los ojos de su amigo y habló con el corazón y sus palabras fueron claras y firmes, a pesar de que la pena le ahogaba la voz._

__Lo prometo. Estaré bien... y tú también, cuando vuelvas a reencarnar nos encontraremos nuevamente. Eso te lo juro aunque me tome la eternidad. Eres mi único y amado amigo. Cumpliré mi promesa._

__Gracias... – la voz de Diamante se desvaneció para siempre._

_Para Calipso fue como si la luna, las estrellas y el sol hubieran muerto. Un grito de agonía se escuchó en las profundidades del bosque y dicen que incluso las estrellas lloraron._

_Pasó allí toda la noche abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo y rogando a todos los dioses del olimpo que se lo regresaran. Fue en vano, ningún dios respondió a su llamado..._

_Solamente una lechuza blanca se posó en una rama cercana, sus enormes ojos la miraban con pena y parecían decirle "lo siento pequeña, pero ya no puedes hacer nada por él"_

__Vete, no es tu consuelo lo que quiero. Solo vete. – la lechuza se fue._

_Después de un día sin moverse su padre fue a verla._

__No puedes seguir allí para siempre. – Le dijo – aunque apreciaras al halcón, él se ha ido. Baila y canta en su nombre, si es lo que quieres, y espera a que el paso de los años borre las heridas, lo olvidaras con el tiempo. Ya tendrás otra mascota. – le dijo Poseidón a su hija sin saber que cada palabra de desdén hacia Diamante era una puñalada para ella. Él nunca había querido al halcón, el que llegara junto a la ninfa había sido un accidente... y en realidad se alegraba de su muerte, desde que había llegado su hija no lo obedecía como antes. Tal vez ahora eso cambiaría..._

__Yo no lo olvidaré. – le contestó amargamente. – y si me conocieras, lo sabrías. Padre. Te he respetado siempre, pero ya estoy harta. Diamante era mi amigo, no mi mascota... Déjame sola. – dicho esto no volvió a levantar la mirada, Poseidón, viendo que la tristeza nublaba la razón de su hija, decidió marcharse._

_Calipso continuó abrazando el cuerpo de Diamante durante dos días con sus noches, sin moverse del claro... siempre llorando. Cuando cayó la noche del tercer día, a la luz de la luna Calipso comenzó a cantar una débil y triste canción, dejando salir todo su dolor. Mientras cantaba no se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Diamante se unía al suyo. Poco a poco mientras cantaba y lo abrazaba iban volviéndose uno. Finalmente solo dos brillantes plumas azules quedaron en las manos de Calipso. Cuando se levantó un par de enormes alas azules decoraban su espalda. Su amigo había cumplido su deseo "quisiera tener alas como tú. Para poder volar, desafiar la voluntad de mi padre y poder así conocer algo del mundo exterior" pues ahora las tenía, junto con sus alas pudo sentir un enorme poder dentro de ella, seguramente no era tan poderosa como los dioses mayores pero... ahora contaba como una diosa menor, se acerco a una rama, sin soltar las plumas que habían quedado en sus manos, y sopló ligeramente. La rama se congeló y estalló en un millón de cristales. Aparentemente también tenía los poderes de Diamante... pero no su alma, esta se había marchado._

_Recordando su promesa Calipso extendió las alas y miró el cielo estrellado, sabía que los vientos de su padre harían muy difícil su escape. Pero no le importo. Diamante le había dado la llave de su libertad y ella iba a usarla._

_¿Pero a donde iría? De repente recordó a la lechuza blanca... nunca la había visto antes. Aquellos ojos tan expresivos, en ese momento se dio cuenta ¡Aquella no era una simple lechuza! ¡Esa era la diosa Athena! De todos los dioses fue la única que respondió su llamado, incluso si fue solo para decirle que no podía hacer nada, al menos no la había ignorado por completo... recordó lo que le había dicho su amigo "Es la única diosa que he llegado a respetar."_

_Con una idea fija en la mente Calipso voló y se dirigió directo al Santuario de Athena, donde moraba junto a sus caballeros. Los vientos fueron muy difíciles de sortear y casi cae al mar más de una vez._

__ ¿Por qué abandonas el hogar que he creado para protegerte? – la voz de su padre se hizo oír por encima del rugido de las olas._

__Abandono una prisión, Padre. Ya he permanecido demasiado tiempo allí. – le respondió a pesar del viento y la lluvia. Sabía que si caía al agua su padre usaría su poder para enviarla de vuelta._

__ ¿Acaso pretendes desafiar mi voluntad? ¿¡Es así como pagas lo que he hecho por ti!? – el rugido del mar y la fuerza del viento aumentaron con la ira del soberano de los mares._

__Sí padre, ya no seré la muñeca que canta y baila para ti, ya no seré la joya perdida del océano. De hoy en adelante andaré mi propio camino ¡Seré libre! – su nuevo cosmo se hizo presente, congeló el mar a su alrededor completamente e incluso las grandes olas se congelaron de forma tal que parecían montañas de hielo. Se dice que así fue como nacieron las tierras congeladas del norte. Con el mar completamente congelado a Calipso solo le quedaba luchar con el viento, lo cual no era tan difícil ahora que sabía que si caía, solo se golpearía. Su padre no podía llevarla de vuelta..._

_Voló durante mucho tiempo, atesoró la vista de aquellos paisajes de los cuales Diamante le había hablado. Voló sin cesar hasta Grecia... sus nuevas fuerzas le permitieron aguantar el viaje. Cuando tuvo a la vista el Santuario puso sentir el cosmo calido de Athena, protegía el lugar sin dejar que nadie entrara en el... Calipso no estaba segura de cómo la recibirían los caballeros dorados que custodiaban la morada de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría. Usando las nubes para ocultarse (aunque seguramente habían sentido su presencia) sobrevoló las doce casas hasta llegar a donde vivía Athena quien estaba afuera, como si la esperara._

_Calipso se dejó ver y se aproximo a la barrera creada por Athena. Esta con un movimiento de su mano le indico a Calipso que podía pasar. Calipso aterrizó frente a Athena y se hubiera caído si ella no la hubiera tomado por los hombros. Era de esperarse, después de días y días de volar sin descanso. Athena ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que prepararan una habitación, comida y agua para Calipso. Eso se hizo y por la noche, cuando Calipso hubo repuesto sus energías. Salió al jardín, donde la diosa se encontraba. Solo estaban allí ellas dos, muestra de buena fe de parte de Athena._

__ ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – la voz de Athena rebosaba de amabilidad y preocupación sinceras._

__Sí, gracias. – Calipso ahora entendía porque Diamante respetaba a esta diosa, ella bien podría estar planeando cortarle la cabeza. Pero Athena la recibía sola y sin armas..._

__ ¿Por qué has venido al Santuario?_

__Eso... – ¿Cómo explicar los motivos que la llevaron a ello? Respiró profundo antes de hablar – Vine para ponerme a su servicio. – Athena abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

__ ¿Por qué? Eres la hija de Poseidón, has llevado una vida cómoda hasta ahora, a mi lado habrá luchas y guerras esperándote. Deberías volver con tu Padre y disfrutar de tu vida._

__No me subestime. – la firmeza en la voz de Calipso desconcertó a Athena. – No soy tan débil, además no quiero ser una prisionera por más tiempo. Usted fue la única que respondió mi llamado cuando estaba desgarrada por la pena. Diamante la respetaba... y yo también. Quiero proteger aquel ideal que mi amigo encontró, solo eso, también quiero seguir aprendiendo y a su servicio aprenderé a conocer a los humanos. La protegeré mientras la encuentre digna de ello, pero si no es así o algún día observo que se deja corromper, me marcharé. Sin embargo le prometo que jamás levantaré mi mano contra usted._

_Athena observó a la reciente diosa menor hablando con esa impertinencia, pero eso no la molestó, en sus ojos veía decisión y fortaleza, incluso si aún podía ver el dolor que la perdida de su amigo había provocado. Era la primera vez que un ser que no había nacido como un dios ascendía a ese rango._

_Así como estaba podría decirse que gobernaba a voluntad sobre el invierno y los hielos. Cerró los ojos y sintió el cosmo de la joven con claridad. Era un cosmo frío pero amable, gentil y calido de cierta forma... un cosmo que revelaba un alma que no haría daño a ningún inocente, un alma bondadosa y herida, que buscaba consuelo creyendo que si defendía los ideales que su amigo respetaba, estaría honrando lo que él había hecho por ella. Que al servir a alguien que le permitiría marcharse cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con sus actos, aseguraba su libertad._

__No puedo decirle que estaré a su lado incondicionalmente, porque prometí que ya no sería prisionera de nadie. – la pena ahogaba la voz de Calipso. – pero... realmente me gustaría estar a su servicio._

_Athena abrió los ojos y miró a Calipso, la joven diosa aún estaba desorientada y perdida, solo tenía una idea en mente._

_Con una amable sonrisa Athena tomó una de las manos de Calipso._

__Esta bien. Puedes servirme. Acepto tus condiciones, cuando ya no quieras estar a mi lado, serás libre para marcharte. – lagrimas de gratitud se acumularon en los ojos de Calipso. Athena notó que en el cinturón de la joven había dos plumas azules, fuertemente atadas._

__ ¿Son las plumas de tu amigo?_

__Sí, es todo lo que queda de Diamante. – Calipso tomó las plumas entre sus manos y se las enseño a Athena, quien sonrió abiertamente._

__Necesitarás una armadura y un guerrero que te proteja. – alargó las manos hacia las plumas, pero se detuvo. – ¿Puedo? – Calipso se las entregó._

__Haga con ellas lo que crea mejor._

_Athena las tomó con respeto._

_Ambas plumas fueron entregadas a Hefesto el forjador de los dioses, una fue destinada al arma de Calipso, una lanza plateada y azul cuya punta era del largo del brazo de un hombre, bajo la base de la hoja, una esfera de hielo pulido contenía la pluma de Diamante. La otra fue utilizada para forjar la armadura del halcón, en honor a este. Según el pedido de Athena esta armadura fue forjada de un metal diferente. No era bronce, plata u oro, sino una combinación de ellos junto con la pluma. Esto hacía que la armadura no tuviera rango definido, solo el guerrero, con la fuerza de su cosmo y su voluntad, podría darle un rango a la armadura. Por lo tanto su poder dependía exclusivamente del portador que podía ser tanto un hombre como una mujer._

_La diosa Calipso tomó su lanza y su armadura, la cual se forjó con platino, y le entregó la armadura del halcón a Athena, como muestra de su pacto. El guerrero del halcón seguiría las órdenes de Athena en tanto Calipso estuviera bajo su mando. Pero si Calipso decidía dejar a Athena, el halcón se iría con ella._

_Desde entonces tanto Calipso como el guerrero del halcón han permanecido en el Santuario protegiendo la paz y la justicia, junto a Athena. _

_Mientras tanto Calipso espera el regreso de Diamante_

* * *

Ese era el final... a través de las eras tanto Calipso como su guerrero reencarnaban para servir a Athena una vez más... si esto era correcto, ambos deberían estar ya en el mundo...

¿Se encontrarían esta vez?

Otros escritos contaban que, tanto el halcón como Calipso, compartían una cualidad... nadie podía engañarlos u ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de su corazón frente a ellos...

También decían que la diosa estaba marcada por la tragedia... si eso era cierto... tenía que saber...

Cerró el libro con la decisión de hacer la prueba, le leería la historia a Meryl, y su reacción le diría la verdad...

El que creían era el caballero más sereno de todos estaba nervioso... ¿Qué haría si...? negó con la cabeza, como si así

fuera a poner sus ideas en orden. Su deber como hermano era protegerla... pero si lo que creía era cierto...

Tendría que esperar y ver...

Miró hacia fuera, ya se hacía tarde, se dirigió al comedor con su peculiar paso tranquilo y su expresión serena.

Meryl no tardaría en volver...

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado **__** sino ¡No me tiren tomatazos por favor! Pero en caso que la historia les haya gustado ¡Déjenme una Review!**_

_**Como les advertí este One-Shot se desprende de mi otro fic, pero lo leí y creo que no hay problemas en leerlo solo... creo :-P**_

_**La razón de esta leyenda fue que Calipso fue mencionada en la Odisea, ella le rogaba a Odiseo que se quedara junto a ella ofreciéndole incluso la inmortalidad... pensé "debió de sentirse muy sola para hacer eso" como siempre miraba Saint Seiya, esta idea se formo en mi mente y quise compartirla con todos ustedes. Añadí la explicación de Camus, porque siendo que mi otro fic es el fondo de la historia, sentí que tenía que aclarar algo, aunque no mucho, después de todo puede que no hayan estado interesados en ese fic para empezar...**_

_**En fin en caso de que me haya equivocado encontrarán mi otra historia en mi perfil :-D (auto-propaganda sin ninguna vergüenza jajajaja X-D)**_

_**Un saludo y cuídense hasta la próxima historia! :-D**_


End file.
